


The things you do for this girl.

by Mckie



Series: Carmilla Kiss Cam AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kiss Cam AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meses después de su primer encuentro en el partido de Basketball, Laura y Carmilla están en una misión secreta encabezada por la rubia.</p><p> </p><p>You can read the english version here</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6141451/chapters/14792101">Kiss Ca(r)m English Version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you do for this girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



> ***Gracias a darkbluemint por hacer la observación en el one shot pasado es que este capítulo se hizo realidad.*** 
> 
> Este fanfic se suponía sería sólo un one shot de celebración por OFL pero ¡Hey! ustedes me conocen y no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo la mayoría de las veces. So... se ha convertido en una serie de One Shots sólo lean y disfruten. 
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Mckie

"¡Laura! ¡Vamos! Esto no es necesario"

"¡Oh! ¡Lo es! ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ouf!"

 

Ves a tu ahora novia casi resbalar de la cornisa de la ventana. Estás completamente segura que tu corazón no estaba en tan mala forma antes de conocer a esta mujer. Es ella la que siempre sabe cómo hacerlo palpitar más rápido de lo que debería. Ya sea por emoción, por entusiasmo o por amor. ¡Dios! Estás tan asquerosamente enamorada de ella. No es que eso sea algo que ella deba de saber. Con el tiempo lo descubrirá. ¿Cierto?

Pero añade ahora a esa lista, las preocupaciones de ser atrapada cuando estás por cometer un delito. Tal vez estás exagerando, pero al menos es así como tu corazón lo siente.

Tratas de ayudar a tu chica pero ella es lo suficientemente testaruda como para adentrarse en el apartamento antes de que siquiera puedas tocarla.

 

"¡Ajá! ¡Te dije que sería fácil!"

Dice Laura mientras realiza su famoso Maravilloso-Hollis-Baile-Feliz. El cuál también incluye movimientos de robot. Siempre has querido averiguar por qué, pero honestamente ya sabes lo dorky que puede llegar a ser tu cupcake. Así, que ni intentarlo. Y sí, amas a esa dorky. Pero shhhh.

"Está bien, Cupcake. Sólo vamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer y vámonos. No siento ganas de ser atrapadas e ir a la cárcel. Todos dicen que no se parece en nada a Orange is the new black. Así que, si no hay Alex Vausse ahí, tampoco debería haber una Carmilla Karnstein"

"Uhm. Detente ahí lady killer. ¿Una linda novia no te basta? Además. Tan dramática como siempre"

"No estoy siendo dramática, estoy siendo realista. Como sea, tengo demasiada lindura y sensualidad en mi vida gracias a ti, Laura Hollis"

La besas. La besas porque no hay nada que disfrutes más que sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. Desde aquél beso accidental en el juego de basketball eres adicta a ella. Sus labios. Sus caricias. Su piel. Su sabor. Ella. Simplemente todo de ella. ¡Cursi!

Laura te besa y estás a punto de perder la noción de dónde se encuentran y arrojarla a la cama cuando un 'oof' capta tu atención.

 

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡Qué lindura!"

"Gracias, Cutie. No es la primera vez que me dicen eso"

Tu sonrisa socarrona es inmensa y Laura contesta con su característico giro de ojos, pero aún puedes ver una leve sonrisa en su cara. Esa estúpida sonrisa que te hace hacer lo mismo. ¡Para, Karnstein!  
  
"¿No crees que es demasiado tu ego?"

"No es mi culpa si mi novia lo dice todo el tiempo"

"Quizás debería dejar de hacerlo. Además, ¿Estás aceptando que eres un 'lindura'?"

Ahora es Laura la que ofrece una sonrisa burlona aún más amplica. No, no deberías estar pensando en borrarle ese gesto de la cara beso tras beso en esa cama. ¡Demonios!

"Cállate"

"Oblígame"

¡Oh, dios mio!. No, ella no acaba de decir eso. Laura no estás ayudando. Para nada. 

Hay otro 'oof' y el pequeño perro está revoloteando su cola por todos lados mientras brinca frente a Laura. Ella se arrodilla para acariciarlo y comienza a jugar con el. Escupe cursilerías como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé. Estás casi segura ahora de cuál será su regalo de Navidad. ¡Atrapada!

"¿No es este pequeñito taaaan lindo?"

"Deberíamos estar buscando la chamarra, Cupcake"

 

 

"¿Verdad que lo es? ¡Dilo!"

Laura levanta al perro de la alfombra para abrazarlo y ponerlo frente a tu cara. Peludo y todo. En realidad él es bastante lindo. No, no es algo que vayas a decir en voz alta. 

Así que en lugar de eso, alzas una de tus cejas a tu novia.

"Dilo o nos pondremos tristes si no"

Un maldito puchero. Un maldito puchero es todo lo que se necesita para que hagas cualquier estúpida cosa que ella quiera. ¡Tan atrapada!

"¡Diablos, Laura! Okay. Sí es lindo"

"Aaaw. ¿No eres una ternurita?"

"Lo juro por dios, Cupcake"

Ella se ríe. Ese horrible y molesto sonido que te recuerda que la amas. Mentira. Amas cuando se ríe de esa manera. Estás tan enamorada de ella que honestamente es desagradable. Deberías decirle. Deberías. Miras a Laura jugar con el cachorro en sus brazos. ¿Son seis meses suficientes? ¿Estará feliz, emocionada o asustada? Huirá después de le confieses los pequeños (o tal vez no tanto) sentimientos que tienes por ella.

"Está bien cachorro. Nosotras debemos buscar algo que tu dueña no debería tener. Así que fue lindo conocerte pero necesitamos ponernos en modo buscador e ir a la caza de nuestra snitch dorada"

 

 

Dice el cupcake mientras pone sus manos alrededor de sus ojos como un par de googles, después de poner al perro sobre la alfombra de nuevo.

"¡Dios! Por favor dime que no estás haciendo referencias a Harry Potter"

"No creí que pudieras entenderlo"

"Ves esa maldita película todos los fines de semana, Buttercup"

"Sí, pero tú siempre te duermes a la mitad"

O tal vez es que simplemente te encanta acurrucarte con ella pero es en verdad es información confidencial.

 

"Sí, sweetheart pero nunca dejas de hablar de ella"

"¡Como sea!"

Tu novia abre la puerta del ropero y tú la sigues. Ella está buscando a la derecha, mientras que tú te encuentras a la izquierda de éste. Después de unos minutos ella grita. 

"¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo, babe!"

"Eres la mejor, Cupcake"

La besas en la frente y en la mejilla. Y en los labios nuevamente. Y otra vez. En realidad olvidas cuántas veces más tienes la oportunidad de probar sus dulces labios. ¿Será verdad que su saliva sabe a soda de uva o es sólo tu cerebro jugándote trucos al respecto?

"Okay. Es hora de irnos, Creampuff"

Te tratas de apartar de ella pero una de sus manos está tomándote de la nuca y hacíendote sentir mareos. Como del buen tipo de mareos. Debilidad en las rodillas y todo eso. 

Cuando se aleja de ti, puedes ver su cara imitando tu sonrisa. Dios, amas a esta mujer. La amas tanto. 

"Vamos a casa, baby"

Susurra en tu oreja. Ella, con un carajo, susurra en un tono que no le habías escuchado nunca antes. Igual, sabes que se está refiriendo a tu departamento cuando dice "casa" y tú quisieras que pudieras escuchar eso como un hecho de aquí en adelante. Vivir con ella cada maldecido día de tu vida. Rendición total.

Te volteas a cerrar la puerta del closet y cuando regresas a ver a Laura, la ves un brazo alrededor de tu chamarra de cuero y el otro alrededor del pequeño cachorro. 

"¿Cupcake, qué estás haciendo?"

"Podemos..."

Dice mordiéndose el labio inferior. Está chica es increíble. Y tú eres una idiota por ella. ¡Argh!

"Laura, no podemos llevarnos el cachorrito de Ell"

"Pero este pequeñito no debería quedarse solo en este enorme apartamento. Es tan chiquito e inocente, podría lastimarse o comer algo que no debe o incluso masticar plástico o peor aún, un cable eléctrico. ¡No puedes dejarlo morir aquí! Además, ella se quedó con tu chamarra después del partido"

"Sí, sweetheart pero estamos hablando de un ser vivo, no de una chamarra. Además ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien raptara tu perrito?"

"No seas mala. Nos adora"

Como señal del cielo, el pequeño perro del infierno lame felizmente la cara de la humanita. Ugh. Tú también cuatro patas. 

"No podemos, Creampuff. De hecho, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí"

"¿Podemos tener uno?"

Dice Laura en un leve murmullo y tú alzas tus cejas en sorpresa. Puedes decirle. Deberías decirle. Tú... No.

"¿Podemos?"

Así que cambias el tema. 

"Quiero decir, si quieres"

 

 

"No, me refiero a que..."

Hay un ruido en la puerta principal y el perrito comienza a ladrar y moverse tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Laura. 

Ella lo pone de nuevo sobre la alfombra y las dos corren al closet a esconderse.

Laura aún tiene tu chamarra en sus manos. Los sonidos se escuchan más cerca. Alguien entrando al apartamento. Algunas llaves cayendo en el recipiente de la entrada. Algunos pasos. Muchos pasos. Besos húmedos. Ugh. La cama siendo atacada. Pequeños gemidos. Argh. Respiraciones agitadas. Gemidos más fuertes. Okay. Eso es todo. Eres una delincuente pero prefieres ir a la cárcel que escuchar a tu ex study buddy tener sexo con alguien más.

Abres el closet de un portazo para salir de ahí. No siendo la primera vez que lo haces. ¡Broma!

Tomas la mano de Laura para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

"¿Carmilla?"

"¡Hey! Uhm. Yo sólo... Necesitaba mi chamarra de cuero y sí... así que... adiós, Ell. Me dio gusto ver que estás bien"

Divagando. Estás divagando como idiota de la misma manera en la que lo hace tu novia. Estúpido cupcake. 

"¿Laura?"

"¡Oh, por dios, Betty! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Este es el apartamento de mi novia, ¿Qué estás haciendo TÚ aquí?"

"Ella tenía la chamarra de mi novia. Lo siento tanto. No pretendíamos interrumpir su... lo que sea que estaban haciendo y estábamos por irnos pero no es bueno que tu ex te sorprenda en su departamento así que pensamos que podríamos escondernos de Ell en el closet pero después las cosas entre ustedes se pusieron algo más... uhm... apasionadas y en realidad deberíamos irnos. Lo siento mucho. Por favor no llamen a la policía, soy demasiado joven como para volverme amargada y perder todos mis sueños y mi vida"

Tú arrastras a tu novia de ahí antes de que le dé más ideas a Ell de cómo enviarlas a la cárcel por allanar su casa. 

"Okay, Bye"

Dice Laura mientras se despide torpemente de las dos confundidas mujeres de la cama.

Tres cuadras después y Laura está como loca. Se ríe como si no hubiera mañana. Sus brazos alrededor de tu chaqueta de cuero presionando su estomago para tratar de controlarse. 

"¿De qué carajos te estás riendo? Eso fue tan jodidamente incómodo. Ellas estaban a punto de tener sexo y después nosotras íbamos a tener que envejecer en la cárcel"

Laura gira los ojos.

"Eres una bebé"

"¡No lo soy!" 

Okay. Tal vez eso no ayuda mucho que digamos, Karnstein. 

"Sí lo eres, pero eres MI bebé"

Ugh. Es una idiota. Ella lo sabe. Lo hace. 

"¿Qué decías de ir a casa, Cupcake?"

Le dices usando tus ojos de seducción y poniendo tus manos alrededor de su cintura para traerla más cerca de ti. 

"Eres tan fácil"

"Cállate y bésame"

"Siempre"

Estás perdida en sus brazos y labios cuando una fría brisa la hace temblar, así que tomas tu chaqueta de entre sus manos para ponerla alrededor de sus hombros y frotas sus brazos de arriba a abajo. 

"Vamos a casa, baby"

Tu amorosa humanita dice y tú tomas su mano felizmente para continuar el camino. Caminar con Laura es uno de los placeres más reconfortantes que has aprendido a hacer. Ni siquiera tienen que hablar. Sólo sentir su mano entre la tuya es maravilloso.

Pero vamos, cada pequeña cosa de Laura es maravilloso. COmo la manera en la que siempre está jugando con su cabello. O la mirada que te regala, como el más invaluable de los regalos en el mundo, cuando se despierta en tu cama y tú estás viéndola dormir. O la sonrisa que adorna su rostro cuanto te sorprende mirándola mientras baila alreddor de tu cocina en sólo su ropa interior y alguna de tus camisas, al mismo tiempo que cocina el desayuno para ti. O la manera en la que muerde su labio o el final de su lengua en concentración cuando escribe sus notas para sus artículos. 

O la manera en la que frunce el ceño cuando está a punto de...

"¿Babe, qué ocurre?"

Escuchas preguntar a Laura. Así que volteas a verla y todo su rostro es confusión. Cuando alza sus cejas una vez más a manera de cuestionamiento y aún así tú no respondes, ella te señala sus manos entrelazadas con la cabeza. Puedes ver entonces tu fuerte agarre haciendo tu mano casi blanca y la suya casi roja a causa de tu fuerza. Sueltas su mano y le das una mirada de preocupación. 

"Oh, por dios. Lo siento mucho, Laura. No me di cuenta. Lo lamento. No quise lastimarte. ¿Estás bien, Creampuff?"

Laura sonríe mientras soba su mano lastimada con la otra. 

"Estoy bien, Carm. Me preguntaba qué estabas pensando para hacerte triturar mi mano de tal manera"

"Yo..."

No quieres mentirle, pero 'Estaba pensando en esa encantadora cara que pones cuando estás teniendo un orgasmo' no es lo más cortés que puedas decir. Muy cierto, pero no cortés. 

"¡Hey! Está bien, Carm. Está bien si no me lo quieres decir. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea. Estoy aquí para tí y no voy a soltar tu mano por nada. Ni siquiera si la vuelves a aplastar"

Dice la más hermosa mujer en todo el puto universo y ella está precisamente aquí, frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos con sus fastidiosos avellanados ojos que te roban el aire y su encantadora sonrisa idiota. Ugh. Y sobre todas las cosas, está el pensamiento de que ésta maravillosa chica resulta ser tu novia. 

Laura toma tu mano en la de ella y camina de nuevo. Haciéndote saber que todo está bien y tú sabes que lo está, lo está desde que ella está en tu vida. Una simple palabra, un la simple mirada, una simple sonrisa y tu mundo se arregla. Y aún así, no sabes qué hiciste para merecerla, pero agradeces por su existencia a cada respiro que das. 

Ésta es tu novia.

La misma novia que es dueña de ti. Toda tú. Cuerpo y alma. 

Simplemente la amas. Punto. Así, que inconsientemente respiras un

"Te amo"

Claro que tienes que hacerlo así. Idiota. 

Laura va un paso adelante cuando se detiene por completo pero sólo hay silencio. Ella aún sostiene tu mano pero dice nada. Tú te detienes también. 

Empiezas a pensar que esto debe ser lo más imbécil que has hecho en tu vida. Ella no te ama. Le importas. Es una magnífica novia o ¿Era?. Ella es afectuosa pero no ella no te ama. Es demasiado pronto para decir algo tan irreal como eso. Sólo tú, Carmilla Karnstein puedes arruinar lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida con solamente tres estúpidas palabras. 

 

 

"Yo lo sie..."

"Calla"

Murmura Laura en un aliento y tu corazón se detiene. 

"Laura..."

"Dije calla, Carmilla"

Tu puto nombre. Estás taaaaaaan muerta. 

 

Los segundos pasan lastimosamente lentos y estás pensando en que deberías simplemente recoger las piezas de tu roto corazón e irte de ahí. Así que dejas su mano y giras para alejarte cuando sientes un par de brazos alrededor tuyo. Son como pegamento instantáneo para tu corazón. Casi puedes sentirlo como nuevo. Al menos es un alivio. 

"Yo también te amo, Carm"

Ahí está la última pieza. 

Giras de regreso para abrazarla y besarla cuando ves lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Te preocupa.

"Cupcake, estás llorando"

Le dices mientras limpias el agua salada de sus mejillas con tus pulgares. 

"Sí, no podía creer que estuvieras sintiéndote de la misma manera que yo. Pensé que era demasiado pronto y tú ibas a pensar que estaba loca por sentirme así. Y sé que en verdad es muy pronto pero así es como me siento y es abrumador saber que tú también sientes lo mismo..."

Cortas su divagar. Suficiente de palabras. Conoces un mejor uso para esa rosa boca. 

Así que la besas. Y la besas. Y la besas, hasta que no hay manera de que puedas sobrevivir sin aire en tus pulmones. 

"Así que... ¿Podemos tener un cachorro?"

Dice tu novia con una pequeña voz. 

Te ríes. Te ríes porque no hay nada más que puedas hacer con esta mujer. Y estás segura de que Laura sabe que ésta es tu manera de decirle sí. 

Las cosas que haces por esta mujer. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me pueden saludar o maldecir aquí <http://mckarnstein.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Y también pueden quejarse y gritarme para que por fin termine Latching On To You y continúe con OFL. 
> 
> ;______; Lo siento por la espera.


End file.
